mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
HH Zwei
HH Zwei '''is German commercial radio station owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The station broadcasts adult contemporary programmings. History The transmitter started under the name OK Radio on March 1, 1988 as the third private channel in Hamburg (after Radio Hamburg and Radio 107) on the frequency 95.0 MHz. The transmission power was 100 watts. The namesake and initiator of the project was Klaus Schulz (publisher of the first Hamburg city magazine '''Oxmox), who wanted to establish an acoustic alternative to Radio Hamburg with a focus on rock / blues. Financial partner was Frank Otto (son of Werner Otto, the founder of Otto) and Rolf Baierle / ROBA Music Verlag. After internal disagreements over the commercial orientation of the transmitter, the paths of the operators parted and Frank Otto took over as sole shareholder of the shops. In 1990, the rock station was transformed into a hit radio, which was aimed specifically at younger people. It was the first commercial youth radio in northern Germany. In the evening and on the weekend there were many special music programs. OK Radio achieved up to 15% market share (in the target group of 14 to 29 year olds even up to 60%). In 1994, NDR launched an ad-free youth station on the frequency 94.2 MHz with N-Joy Radio. OK Radio complained against the start of broadcasting, a broadcast ban by express procedure was canceled. The Administrative Court Hamburg only found out in 1998 that the broadcast of N-Joy Radio to 94.2 in Hamburg was unlawful. On August 1, 1995, the name was changed to OK Magic 95 and the music format to ballads and pop (Soft AC). Since this did not lead to an improvement in the number of listeners, another change to adult contemporary format took place in 1997 under the name Magic FM. This music format was largely retained even under the name adopted in 1998 Mix 95.0. In the summer of 1999, under the renaming of Fun Fun Radio, a complete reorientation to the format as a pure Oldies took place, which was to be maintained until 2014. Fun Fun Radio played proportionally to about 70% music of the 70s and 30% music of the 60s. In the spring of 2002, a listener survey took place under the name Oldie offensive, which revealed that the listeners of the station under the name Fun Fun could not imagine much and more balance in the relationship between 60s and 70s as well as 80's hits. As a result, was renamed in May 2002 in Oldie 95, who played each about the same proportions 60s, 70s and 80s. The conversion to Oldie 95 was u. a. with its own stage show on the Hamburg Harbor Birthday from 9 to 12 May and a gala concert with Gloria Gaynor on May 30, 2002 publicly advertised. This phase as Oldie 95, which lasted until July 2014, represents with its duration of 12 years (as a constant Oldies since 1999 even 15 years), in contrast to the eventful history of the transmitter until today the longest format continuity on the frequency 95,0 MHz in Hamburg, Since July 15, 2014, the name of the station HH Zwei, which again as in the phase as Magic FM or Mix 95.0 from 1997 to 1998, Adult Contemporary (now focusing on 1980s) plays. According to own information no music title is sent several times in a day. On weekends, only music pieces from the 1980s are played. External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1988 Category:Germany